


Doppelganger

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Monsters Among Us [1]
Category: D (Band), MORRIGAN (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The legend told that if you met your doppelganger, you would surely die. Perhaps then it shouldn't have been surprising to Kuloe how much things would change after he met the man who looked a lot like himself.





	Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May challenge on the VKYaoi community: https://vkyaoi.dreamwidth.org/80641.html  
> Photos used for insepration are:  
> Kuloe: https://p.dreamwidth.org/79c86b0d8e71/3177975-66948/images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/39500000/Kuloe-morrigan-39576178-333-500.jpg  
> Asagi: https://p.dreamwidth.org/dd29d0c0d8e9/3177975-66948/images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/27400000/Asagi-D-d-asagi-27414641-335-500.jpg

“They say in this world, every person has a monster who wears their face. Should you meet such a person, you will surely die.” A teenager girl was telling her friend, much to the amusement of a young man sat across the café, as he sipped on what had to be the best coffee he had ever tasted. He loved hanging out here, listening to the stories of the youths who often frequented the place, his own personal escape from the chaos of the world outside. In this café, all who drank this hot nectar of the gods were his equal, though none of the girls appeared to be drinking the coffee.

“That’s nonsense,” The second girl commented, a pretty brunette who wore her hair in a simple, childish style. Her friend seemed more fashionable, with a touch of make-up and a more adult way of styling her hair, even so she appeared younger than her friend. “Why believe such things?”

“It’s not nonsense!” The make-up wearing girl exclaimed. “You know monsters are real, we saw one.”

“Don’t remind me,” Her friend answered. “Seriously Mio, if you weren’t there I swear the monster would have eaten us right up!” The man listening in almost spat out his coffee at the thought but managed to keep his composure. Monsters, officially known as None Human Lifeforms, had lived harmlessly beside humans for years. If the girl had seen one, it was as likely as witnessing a human killer in action and for that reason alone he was sceptical to what the girls had even seen.

“Right!” Mio replied, “So why are monster doppelgangers so impossible for you to comprehend?”

“Have you ever heard of identical twins?” The second girl retaliated. A fair point, which more or less ended the discussion on the matter, though the man knew better. None Human Lifeforms were granted the face of a human they were unlikely to ever meet, that was the mask they wore when mingling with the humans who more or less had excessively bred to the point they had taken over the planet. Almost seven billion of them, who would have thought such a thing was possible? No None Human species numbered even in the millions.

He took the last sip of his coffee, placing the required payment down on the counter where he sat and gave a polite nod to the barrister to make sure he was aware he was leaving. It seemed his break was over, time to go back to the chaos of the city and the craziness everyday life could bring.

 

“He lives around here somewhere,” A pretty blond boy commented as he pulled up a map on his phone and searched the streets for any signs that would identify where they were. “We’re not lost.”

                “They warned me not to trust you with directions!” His dark-haired companion complained. “Let me see the address.”

                “I can find it!” The blond protested, “I just need to figure out where I am.”

                “Ruiza!” The dark-haired man warned, in what he hoped came across as a threatening tone. From the café across the road, another dark-haired man appeared, fresh from his daily coffee break. He shook his head at the loud strangers as he crossed the street, taking the paper with the address from the boy named Ruiza and giving it barely a glance.

                “It’s the apartment on the next left, a little way down. There’s some birds painted on the wall, you can’t miss it.” The coffee drinking stranger remarked.

                “Thank you, but we weren’t lost,” Ruiza remarked, taking the paper and gasping as he took in who was holding it. He glanced between the two dark haired man as if he had seen a ghost. “Asagi! I’ve found your doppelganger!”

                “No way! He looks nothing like me!” Asagi protested, taking in the man from the café with some scepticism. Likewise the coffee drinking man was studying the other’s face, noticing first that they both wore their hair in the same way but personally seeing no other similarities. It was almost an insult to be compared to this femininely dressed man, he’d always considered himself quite masculine. This Asagi looked nothing like him!

                “It’s lucky you don’t look like me, for a couple of girls in that café were just talking about doppelgangers,” The stranger agreed. “Did you know death at a monster’s hand must surely follow?”

                “I’ve heard that story,” Asagi agreed, giving the stranger a critical look. “I wonder who is the monster, obviously neither of us, we’re just similar I would say.”

                “The same type perhaps, who happens to have the same hair.” The stranger agreed.

                “You’re both crazy! You look so much alike!” Ruiza protested. “Can I take a photo of you, to show the friend we’re staying with? Wait, what’s your name anyway?”

                “Kuloe,” He answered. “Take a photo, I don’t mind, just make sure to get my good side.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Ruiza replied, “The side not covered in hair!”

                “For that comment, perhaps I’d ask you to photograph just my back.” Kuloe teased, though he allowed the excitable blond to take his photo and send him a copy. Politely he excused himself and approached the waiting car. This was a problem, for as much as he had tried to deny it, Asagi did look similar enough to himself it could begin to cause problems.

 

                “What do you think?” Kuloe asked, showing the photo to his close friend Aryu who studied it with a critical eye.

                “Your brother?” Aryu guessed, surprised when Kuloe shook his head.

                “No, he smelt human,” Kuloe answered with a sigh. “You think people would confuse us?”

                “Possibly,” Aryu agreed. “What you’re going to do? You’re a Baron, you can’t let such a man live. You need to set an example.”

                “And please the nobility above,” Kuloe agreed, rolling his eyes. His noble title meant very little in this day and age, giving him land in the form of ownership of several apartment buildings in the city and the right to call himself a Noble. He was invited to the events of course and treated fairly enough by most, though men insisted in reminding him exactly how low his position was. He hated such events, even if they had lead him to his dearest friends. “Well it wouldn’t be the first human life I’ve taken. As messy as it is, I quite like the excuse of eating human flesh once more.”

                “Well there you have it,” Aryu agreed. “You know what you must do, why hesitate?”

                “He’s visiting the city, it’s possible I can spare him,” Kuloe explained. “And killing is such a hassle. All that paperwork we need to fill in, finding an agreeable alibi, disposing of the remains. I wonder if it’s worth it, for a human who only looks somewhat like me. My work load is pretty intense right now too, major building works are being carried out in one my largest buildings, tenants in others are giving me earache over mundane things and my assistant quit last week. It’s hardly the time to add to my workload.”

                “I’ll be your alibi, if you need it,” Aryu promised. “Though I doubt a man as thorough as you would ever be brought in for questioning.”

                “Thanks Aryu,” Kuloe replied. “But unless he chooses to stay, I think I’ll let this human go. He’s not my doppelganger, so it’s no concern if he’s left alive far away from here.”

                “Perhaps,” Aryu said, “But I know you Kuloe. You’re hungry for his flesh, I can see that. Why not use this rare chance to indulge? As one Ursus to another, I know I wouldn’t turn this opportunity down and neither will you.”

 

As it happened, business called him straight to the building where Asagi and Ruiza were staying. It was tempting to go and check on them but he didn’t want to appear to be stalking the other. Especially if he did eliminate the problem. To eat human flesh once more, it’d been a long time and he wouldn’t be punished for it. No, he wouldn’t get the opportunity, why even think about it?

He finished his business and headed outside, surprised to be called over by the very man he had been thinking about all day. He smiled as he greeted the other, happily following him to the secluded ally at the side of the building. It felt like everything was falling into place, fate wanted him to do this.

“Is something wrong?” Kuloe asked. “How come you’re out here alone? No Ruiza, or the guy you were visiting?”

“They’re upstairs,” Asagi answered. “Let’s just say they were being too noisy, so I went out for some fresh air. You’re spending a lot of time in this neighbourhood?”

“I own a couple of the buildings,” Kuloe admitted. “I thought I was done earlier but got called straight back over.”

“That must be inconvenient for you,” Asagi replied. “But you must surely have finished work now. Mind spending some time with me?”

“I’m finished for the day.” Kuloe replied, surprised when Aryu smiled and wrapped him in a hug. The smell of human was too strong now, he had to seize this chance before he talked himself out of it. His body shifted in an instance, taking on it’s bear like qualities that gave his species their name. He was surprisingly hungry he realised, as his long sharp teeth dug into the other’s shoulder, ripping through the thin clothes Asagi wore with ease. Blood filled his mouth, usually a delightful mixture but this time it was vile. He pulled back alarmed, spitting out the blood onto the street and doing all he could to remove the awful taste in his mouth.

“How rude,” Asagi protested, his hand reaching up to his shoulder that was already healing. “Ladies should go first.”

“You’re not a lady,” Kuloe corrected. “You’re not even a man. You tricked me into coming here tonight, didn’t you?”

“Perhaps,” Asagi said, bemused by Kuloe’s reaction to his blood. “Surely I’m not so bad?”

“You taste of death.” Kuloe complained, composing himself long enough to take on his human form once more. It was only now he took in the other’s blood red eyes and wicked looking fangs. It was obvious what he was and why his blood would contain most viral diseases without harming the carrier, Asagi was a vampire.

“You’re being rude again!” Asagi protested, sulking for a moment before his face lit up in a smile. “Well seeing as I don’t need to kill you anymore, want to go on a date and perhaps if you learn from this bad behaviour I’ll let you eat me in a way we’d both prefer.”

“I’m rude?” Kuloe questioned, “I’ve never heard a man so forward!”

“At very least, you should buy me a new dress,” Asagi bargained. “You ruined this one.”

“I’ll write you a check.” Kuloe compromised but Asagi was having none of that. Before he knew it, he was being dragged up to the apartment where Asagi was staying so the other could get changed. He wasn’t used to being bossed about and frankly didn’t like it, yet he had tried to kill and eat the other in his error. He really should have made sure that Asagi was human, not that the vampire council would have willingly identified one of their own, not even to the Ursus monarchy.

“Wait here.” Asagi ordered, leaving Kuloe in the company or Ruiza and a second man without an explanation to his friends.

“If you would excuse me.” The stranger said, following Asagi into the other room, presumably to have a whispered conversation to why Asagi had failed to kill him. All the men here were vampires, of that Kuloe had no doubt.

“You have blood on your chin,” Ruiza commented, as if it was an everyday occurrence and nothing of note. He reached for a tissue and gently helped Kuloe clean away the blood. He pulled back with a soft smile and indicated to the sofa where Kuloe could sit beside him. “So what are you?”

“Ursus,” He answered, elaborating slightly when Ruiza gave him a blank look. “Like the bear.”

“Like a werewolf?” Ruiza asked.

“No!” Kuloe snapped, though the comparison was pretty accurate. “I’ll think you find we’re far more noble a species, relying on individual strength opposed to a pack and…”

“What’s wrong with having a pack?” Ruiza questioned. “Vampires are the same. Even my own parents question why I stick so closely to my friends. Is there nobody you care for?”

“It’s not like I’m friendless,” Kuloe replied. “I just don’t rely on others for strength. I have my own.”

“Well spoken,” The stranger remarked as he returned to the room. “I’m glad someone agrees. This pair are determined to have me join their family, as they put it. What kind of vampire needs a group to hunt?”

“It’s not to hunt!” Ruiza protested, surprising Kuloe who hadn’t realised vampires hunted. He supposed that unlike most None Humans they had no need to kill and could get away with it. “This idiot is Hiroki.” He added with a teasing smile.

“So, my landlord is a monster?” Hiroki asked, ignoring Ruiza’s protests and giving Kuloe a suspicious look. “I’ve heard you took a bite out of Asagi, knowing him he asked for it.”

“He looks like me,” Kuloe answered, the only explanation that was needed. “But you have no need to worry, I’ll leave you alone.”

“I’m not the type to worry.” Hiroki replied, with a confidence that hinted of power. What rank was he among the vampires? Kuloe couldn’t ask, the monster species were always secretive and tried to keep as much information as possible to themselves, each species acting independently and yet ironically rather similarly.

Asagi returned to the group not much later and, ignoring the casual conversation they were having, grabbed Kuloe’s arm and practically dragged him to the door in his excitement to go shopping on Kuloe’s card. Such an immature brat, Kuloe thought as he broke away, as if this man believed they would ever do anything more than go shopping together this once.

 

                “This is pretty!” Asagi exclaimed for what had to be the hundredth time, picking up a bundle of fabric that Kuloe couldn’t even make out. Shopping with him was a chore and the vampire seemed reluctant to chose anything, perhaps knowing the moment he did and the garment was paid for Kuloe would go home.

                “Then let me pay for it so I can go home,” Kuloe replied, ignoring the irritated look Asagi through his way. “I’m serious, if you don’t pick something in the next five minutes I’ll choose for you.”

                “At least let me try these clothes on.” Asagi relented, hurrying to the changing rooms at last and leaving Kuloe in peace for the time being. With a sigh he sat down on a bench in the shoe section and waited for Asagi to return. Weren’t vampires supposed to be cold and distant? Asagi certainly wasn’t acting how he expected a vampire might.

                “Have you chosen?” Kuloe asked as Asagi returned. The vampire silently handed over several pieces of an outfit, which included shoes that had not been agreed on. Too fed up to argue Kuloe went to pay, well aware that Asagi was taking advantage of him right now. The clothes certainly weren’t cheap, far finer than the clothes he had seen Asagi wear up to now. He paid almost silently and handed the bag over to Asagi before walking out of the shop. The vampire could do what he wanted, he was going home.

                “You know, I haven’t forgiven you,” Asagi commented, as he caught up with Kuloe. “I think you should buy me a drink at least.”

                “You got shoes,” Kuloe replied. “That’s enough.”

                “Well then I’ll pay for the drinks as a thank you.” Asagi replied.

                “No need.” Kuloe answered bluntly.

                “You really don’t like me, do you?” Asagi asked with a dejected look. “Have I really done something so wrong to you? I know I planned to kill you but if that’s it, you’re a hypocrite!”

                “You’re childish, immature, egotistical, cocky and a brat.” Kuloe listed.

                “I’m excitable when I go shopping, I can reassure you I can be mature,” Asagi answered. “But that’s not why you hate me. It’s because of what I am. You, Mr Bear, are racist.”

                “I am not!” Kuloe snapped. “Besides, we’re different species, not races.”

                “Same difference,” Asagi answered. “I know what you thought when you bit me and spat out my blood. You think I taste vile and therefore must be vile.”

                “You’re full of disease, a dead body walking among the living. There’s nothing natural about your kind.” Kuloe answered. Who cared what Asagi thought of him? He certainly didn’t.

                “I knew it!” Asagi exclaimed. “You really are that ignorant?”

                “You’re denying that you’re diseased?” Kuloe asked, surprised by Asagi’s answer. As far as he was concerned it was common knowledge, yet Asagi seemed offended by his words.

                “If you must know,” Asagi explained, “I’m perfectly healthy. What you’re saying is simply slander, spread by meat eaters who simply don’t like the taste of vampire flesh!”

                “Really?” Kuloe asked, too shocked to react to Asagi’s words. Did he really know so little about vampires, he had thought he had been quite knowledge about those who walked among humans.

                “You’re just a big dumb bear!” Asagi accused. “Whatever, I don’t need you. I’m sure I can find another just as handsome. A man who can be kind!”

                “Maybe I’m not into men?” Kuloe suggested, frustrated when Asagi gave him a disbelieving look and walked away. As Asagi left he was shocked by just how dejected he felt. This vampire meant nothing to him, just a pest that had gotten in his way. He’d be going home soon, away from his city, out of his life. He should be happy to let him go, instead he found himself running after Asagi and grabbing him by the arm. “Don’t you walk away from me!”

                “I can do what I like,” Asagi replied. “Why should I listen to you?”

                “Because you, Mr Vile, owe me a thankyou drink.” Kuloe answered, his heart racing as he waited for Asagi’s response. Surely he was going insane, it was the only explanation for why he was behaving in this way. Perhaps Asagi was diseased and now he had caught the virus it was affecting his thoughts and feelings? That had to be it, for the emotions he was feeling certainly couldn’t be anything else. Dare he believe he may just be beginning to fall for this man?

                “Fine,” Asagi snapped. “But there’s conditions.”

                “Which are?” Kuloe asked.

                “You stop being so racist and actually take the time to learn who I am, what I am,” Asagi listed, “And you kiss me right now.”

                “I guess I have no choice.” Kuloe responded, giving Asagi a quick kiss on the lips. It had been nothing but a brushing of lips but it awoke something inside himself, feelings he no longer could ignore. Perhaps, and it was a terrifying thought to have, he cared for Asagi after all?

 

 **Author’s Note:** Whilst vampires are an established mythological creature, Ursus is a semi-original idea. They’re essentially werewolves but opposed to wolves, they’re bears. I've named them after the latin word for bear. Hopefully that was explained within the story but if not at least you know what Kuloe is now.


End file.
